villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirsty Soames
Kirsty Soames was the daughter of Edwin and Alison Soames, the former partner of Tyrone Dobbs and the mother of Ruby in Coronation Street. She was the main antagonist of a storyline where she abused her partner Tyrone Dobbs. She served as a central character in 2011, before becoming the main antagonist in 2012 and a supporting antagonist in 2013. Biography Kirsty first met Tyrone in 2011 when his friend Tommy persuaded her to talk to him as Tyrone was still getting over the death of his wife Molly. The pair got on well, however it was clear something sinister was brewing beneath Kirsty as she clashed with Tyrone's friend Tina McIntyre. In January 2012 Tyrone contemplated leaving her, but upon realizing she was pregnant with his child decided to give her another chance. Mid way through the way Kirsty began showing signs of abusiveness and hit Tyrone with a spatula. He decided to give her another chance when realizing she didn't have the best upbringing (as she and her mother were abused by her father), and put the abuse behaviour down to her hormones kicking in. The abuse continued, and Kirsty left Tyrone not wanting to attack him any longer. Tyrone's mate Tommy (unaware of her nasty side) tracked Kirsty down to get back with Tyrone as he was "missing" her and the baby. Kirsty agreed, and she reconciled with Tyrone and they had a daughter called Ruby. In order to ensure Tyrone remains with her, she left his name off Ruby's birth certificate, so if he did leave her he wouldn't have rights over the child. Upon realizing this Tyrone stayed with her, and even offered to give up work to look after the baby so she can return to work, which Kirsty accepted. Unable to put up with her abuse, Tyrone confided in his ex-girlfriend Fiz Stape and they entered int oa secret love affair. Tyrone came up with an idea to marry Kirsty so he can get rights to Ruby, and then leave her. This backfired however when Kirsty discovered text messages on Tyrone's "secret phone" from Fiz and plans about getting custody. On the wedding she exposed the affair to the shocked guests. Later on that day, she got into an argument and fell down the stairs. She pinned the blame on Tyrone saying he was abusing her (which was backed up by some residents who believed he was the abusive one). Tyrone attempted to flee the country with Ruby, but was arrested and held in custody until his trial. On the day of his trial, Kirsty flew into a rage and hit her friend Julie Carp. Julie left the house, and unable to put up with Ruby's crying Kirsty turned up at the court and confessed she lied about being abused and that Tyrone was innocent. She was remanded in custody and later imprisoned. In 2014 it was revealed she had been released from prison and left the country. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Remorseful Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female